Amitiés & Rivalités
by WitchDust4984
Summary: Albus et Scorpius savent que leur relation serait beaucoup plus aisée si leurs parents arrivaient à s'entendre.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling.**

 **Cette histoire est l'oeuvre de Marie Tomas et s'appelle _Getting Along_ , ceci est seuleument une traduction.**

* * *

« Je veux juste que vous arriviez à vous entendre » dit Albus à son père en soupirant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père tandis qu'ils marchaient dans Pré-au-Lard, vers Les Trois Balais. Ils allaient rencontrer Scorpius et son père à 14 heures.

Albus avait d'abord suggéré à Scorpius de se retrouver chez Mme Pieddodu mais celui-ci avait été plutôt réticent, rappelant à Albus quelques semaines plus tôt que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard des élèves de Poudlard aurait lieu le jour de la Saint-Valentin et qu'il ne pensait pas que leurs pères tolèreraient un après-midi de confettis en forme de cœur et de couples joyeux; ils avaient donc fait un compromis et s'étaient décidés pour Les Trois Balais.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y avait des cernes noirs sous les yeux de son père et que celui-ci paraissait plus pâle que d'habitude. Albus sentit un soupçon d'inquiétude le traverser lorsque son père étouffa un bâillement. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu comme ça c'était après le divorce, quand il avait essayé de se distraire en travaillant de longues heures, ramenant du travail à la maison, ne dormant pas assez et se poussant au delà des limites de la fatigue.

Albus ne voulait vraiment pas retourner à cette époque et espérait au moins qu'un après-midi au Trois Balais avec Scorpius et Drago distrairait son père de ce qui l'empêchait de dormir.

« Albus, » soupira son père en retour, « M. Malefoy et moi nous nous entendons bien, du moins aussi bien que nous le pouvons étant donné notre passé -»

« Vous disputer à chaque fois que vous vous trouvez dans la même pièce et vous menacer mutuellement de vous jeter des sorts au dîner de Noël chez les Weasley ne compte pas comme _bien s'entendre_ papa » le corrigea Albus, essayant de ne pas paraître trop anxieux. Il voulait vraiment que les quatre d'entre eux puissent passer un bon après-midi et il savait que l'inquiétude qu'il nourrissait pour son père ne servirait qu'à le contrarier davantage et que cela n'aiderait pas s'il arrivait au point de rendez vous de mauvaise humeur

Il était déjà assez nerveux comme cela avec Scorpius qui souriait narquoisement comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'Albus ignorait et Rose qui levait les sourcils ostensiblement à chaque fois qu'ils avaient cours ensemble et qu'il mentionnait son père, de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait en cinquième année lorsque Scorpius et lui essayaient de comprendre ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre alors qu'elle le savait depuis longtemps. C'était l'expression qu'elle lui réservait quand elle attendait qu'il donne la réponse à un problème qui lui était inconnu, même si elle avait déjà la réponse.

« C'est juste que c'est vraiment important pour moi –et Scorpius- que tu _essayes_ au moins de sympathiser avec M. Malefoy. » expliqua Albus pour ce qui lui semblait être la trentième fois. Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, la rivalité ne l'aurait pas trop dérangé et ça ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas trop perturbé lors de ses premières années à Poudlard, quand Scorpius et lui étaient devenus amis. Mais maintenant que Scorpius et lui avaient communément admis que la relation qu'ils entretenaient était devenue beaucoup plus que de l'amitié et qu'ils avaient depuis quelques mois, en début de sixième année, officialisé leur couple, il leur semblait essentiel que leurs pères puissent au moins avoir des conversations matures entre eux.

Albus se sentit rougir lorsqu'il pensa à Scorpius. Bien qu'ils aient été amis depuis plus de cinq ans, cette nouvelle étape de leur affection lui paraissait encore très différente. Agréable, certes, mais tout de même un peu effrayante. Ils étaient encore au début de leur relation mais Albus avait un pressentiment que c'était sérieux, qu'ils seraient ensemble longtemps.

Cependant, il avait aussi l'impression que leur relation serait beaucoup plus compliquée si leurs pères ne parvenaient pas à mettre leur rivalité de côté. Scorpius et lui avaient déjà eu suffisamment de problèmes à Poudlard à cause de leur amitié inattendue et l'opinion de certains élèves sur la famille Malefoy. Il ne jugeait vraiment pas nécessaire d'ajouter d'autres complications aux difficultés existantes.

« Je sais Al. » le rassura son père, lui tapotant l'épaule. « Je sais combien ça vous tient à cœur tous les deux et je promets que je vais essayer. »

Albus fit de son mieux pour sourire. Le plus bizarre dans tout cela c'est que son père et M. Malefoy avaient de nombreuses choses en commun, une fois qu'ils arrêtaient de se chamailler, et Albus était sûr qu'ils pourraient être amis, un jour, s'ils cessaient tous les deux d'être aussi têtus et fermaient les yeux sur leur passé et leurs discordes familiales.

En outre, Albus avait le sentiment qu'au fond de lui, son père se sentait seul. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'amis en dehors de la famille Weasley et ses oncles et tantes étaient souvent occupés avec leur travail. Pendant ce temps, James, Lily et lui grandissaient et commençaient à réfléchir à leur avenir.

Il pensait que ça serait bien si son père pouvait se trouver un ami en dehors de la famille pour lui tenir compagnie.

* * *

« Père, » soupira Scorpius « M. Potter et toi pourriez-vous au moins _essayer_ de vous accorder aujourd'hui ? »

Scorpius jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui était assis en face de lui à une table dans les Trois Balais, tous deux attendant l'arrivée d'Albus et de M. Potter. Son père était en train de regarder son reflet dans un miroir mais tourna la tête pour répondre à la question de Scorpius.

« Potter et moi avons appris à nous tolérer l'un l'autre, Scorpius, et je pense que c'est le mieux que tu puisses espérer étant donné les circonstances. »

« Vous disputer à chaque fois que vous êtes ensemble en public et vous crier dessus sur la plateforme 9 ¾ au début des vacances de Noël ne compte pas comme _se tolérer_. » Scorpius l'informa, croisant les bras et haussant les sourcils.

« Scorpius, » dit son père lentement, « je t'ai _toujours_ supporté dans ton amitié avec Albus et les Weasley et je suis _très_ content qu'Albus et toi soyez si heureux ensemble, mais je pense que tu es _légèrement_ ambitieux si tu penses que Potter et moi allons nous promener dans Pré-au-Lard comme des meilleurs amis… »

Scorpius soupira de nouveau et se demanda (non pour la première fois) si ce rendez-vous était vraiment une bonne idée. Il était celui qui avait proposé d'aller boire un verre avec son père et M. Potter cet après-midi, il savait donc qu'il serait accusé s'il y avait une dispute sérieuse.

Il avait convaincu Albus que c'était le bon moment pour que leurs pères essaient d'avoir des conversations civilisées et que ce serait l'occasion de profiter du fait que leurs pères étaient dans Pré-au-Lard en même temps qu'eux. Il n'avaient plus la possibilité de voir leurs parents très souvent à présent, avec leur importante charge de travail au ministère de la magie et les piles de devoirs croissantes d'Albus et lui. Scorpius était content que son père ait décidé d'emménager à Pré-au-Lard cette année, au moins il pouvait passer quelques après-midi dans l'année scolaire avec lui.

Cependant, Scorpius avait aussi un motif ultérieur à ce rendez-vous qu'il n'avait pas confié à Albus. Depuis un an, il avait remarqué les coups d'oeils subtils que son père lançait systématiquement dans la direction du père d'Albus pendant leurs disputes et les regards que M. Potter lui renvoyait directement quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait. Il y avait aussi sa façon d'ajuster ses robes et de vérifier son reflet dans le miroir, comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire de son apparence lorsque entrait Harry Potter. Scorpius avait donc été obligé d'accepter le fait que leurs pères soient incapables de se laisser tranquilles dès qu'ils étaient en public, ainsi que leurs coups d'oeils furtifs voulaient dire que leurs émotions envers l'un et l'autre allaient beaucoup plus loin qu'une simple rivalité.

Rose semblait être d'accord et elle n'était pas loin d'une experte dans le domaine des émotions des gens, donc, depuis quelques mois, Scorpius avait secrètement planifié des manières d'encourager son père et M. Potter à passer du temps ensemble loin de leur famille et de leurs amis, dans l'espoir qu'ils reconnaîtraient enfin le fait qu'ils avaient d'autres sentiments, à part de la haine.

Il y a quelques années, Scorpius n'aurait pas été aussi détendu à l'idée d'arranger un coup avec quelqu'un pour son père. Au début, il avait été très en colère du divorce de ses parents et avait détesté l'idée que l'un des deux rencontre quelqu'un d'autre mais, maintenant qu'il était plus âgé, Scorpius se rendait compte que son père se sentait plutôt isolé et il voulait vraiment qu'il aborde des gens et soit plus sociable, surtout maintenant qu'il vivait seul.

Il était parfaitement conscient que si quelque chose se passait réellement entre eux, cela ajouterait un autre élément gênant à sa relation nouvelle avec Albus mais il sentait qu'il serait capable de gérer la situation quand et si elle arrivait, tant que son père était heureux et Albus confiant.

« Promets-moi juste que tu n'essaiera pas de lui jeter un sort cette fois ci. » Scorpius dit à son père au moment où la porte du bar s'ouvrit. Il avait déjà hâte de pouvoir aller au restaurant plus tard, seul avec Albus.

« Je ne ferais pas de promesses que je ne puisse garder » son père répondit avec un sourire moqueur.

* * *

 **Salut ! C'est ma première traduction, vos commentaires seront appréciés et n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer d'éventuelles fautes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Salut ! Merci pour vos commentaires/favoris, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à autant de vues !

Voici le chapitre 2, le prochain ne sortira malheureusement pas avant la fin de semaine prochaine étant donné que je serai en vacances.

 **Le texte appartient de plein droit à Marie Tomas, ceci n'est qu'une traduction.**

 **Les personnages sont eux la propriété J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Albus et son père arrivèrent aux Trois Balais juste après 14h.

Il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux dans la salle, espérant que les Malefoy ne feraient pas de commentaires sur leur retard.

Scorpius fut le premier à se lever pour les saluer et il fit un clin d'œil à Albus qui approchait.

Albus se sentit rougir d'embarras. Scorpius pouvait l'intimider avec un frôlement de la main, un signe de tête ou un clin d'œil.

Il vit le père de Scorpius approcher et lever les yeux au ciel en les voyant tous deux. Albus savait déjà que M. Malfoy agissait toujours de la sorte en présence de couples et il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui reprocher son cynisme. Il avait entendu parler de son divorce particulièrement douloureux et Scorpius n'avait pas mentionné de relations de son père depuis.

Lorsque Scorpius prit Albus dans ses bras, ce dernier remarqua que son père et M. Malefoy s'étaient contentés d'un bref signe de tête en guise de salutation. Le geste était poli, mais pas particulièrement amical.

« Tu es très beau. » murmura Scorpius et Albus rougit de nouveau

« Toi aussi. » répondit Albus.

« Tes cheveux sont une _catastrophe._ » Albus entendit M. Malefoy dire à son père, le scrutant de la tête aux pieds avec un air désapprobateur.

Albus allait dire quelque chose en défense de son père - il savait combien c'était dur de rendre présentables des cheveux de Potter – mais il était sûr que le regard réprobateur que lança Scorpius à son père suffirait pour le moment.

« Et tes robes alors ? » rétorqua son père et ce fut à Albus de lancer un regard réprobateur, ignorant les commentaires de M. Malefoy sur ses robes haute couture et leur tissu unique.

Les quatre d'entre eux s'assirent, Albus en face de Scorpius et leurs pères face à face. Les deux hommes semblaient se fixer mutuellement, comme s'ils défiaient l'autre à lancer la première insulte.

Albus se sentait toujours inexplicablement inquiet et il était heureux que Scorpius soit là pour détourner leur attention en leur demandant ce qu'ils voulaient boire.

Albus vit son père bâiller au moment de commander sa boisson.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter ? » demanda M. Malefoy. « Tu ne dors pas bien ? Quelque chose te garde éveillé _toute la nuit_? »

Pour une raison méconnue, son père parut un peu gêné par ce commentaire et ses joues avaient rougi, mais avant qu'Albus puisse dire quelque chose, Scorpius changea de nouveau le sujet : « Quels étaient les résultats du match de Quidditch de samedi dernier ? ». Albus lui sourit avec reconnaissance, content de cette nouvelle diversion.

« Ah oui, où donc étais-tu samedi dernier Potter ? » le père de Scorpius interrogea Harry avec un sourire moqueur. Scorpius eut un soupir d'exaspération.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?» Harry répondit, l'air décontenancé mais avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Eh bien, selon la colonne people de _Sorcière-Hebdo_ , même si tu étais invité à voir le match des Canons de Chudley tu as passé la plupart de l'après-midi hors de ton siège. Que s'est-il passé, tu te cachais dans un des toilettes du stade ? »

« Tu n'avais pas dit qu'on irait le voir aussi ce match, père ? » Scorpius demanda, les sourcils froncés et un air de confusion peint sur ses traits, avant que le père d'Albus ait le temps de répondre.

Ce fut au tour du père de Scorpius d'être décontenancé. Il marmonna quelque chose sur un empêchement et la tablée sombra dans un silence gênant.

Albus soupira. L'après-midi allait être long.

* * *

Si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer :)


	3. Chapter 3

Voici enfin le dernier chapitre, je m'excuse pour cette absence prolongée.

Les personnages ne sont pas les miens (malheureusement) et cette fiction appartient à **_Marie Tomas_.**

 _Ceci est une simple traduction._

* * *

Une fois que les quatre d'entre eux eurent fini leurs bières au beurre, que Scorpius eut terminé d'analyser le match des Canons avec Al et que son père eut cessé de se disputer avec M. Potter au sujet des résultats du dernier match de quidditch, Scorpius décida d'orienter la conversation vers des thèmes plus neutres et commença à parler de l'école et des contrôles, répondant poliment lorsque M. Potter le questionna sur ses cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et ses professeurs.

L'échange se tourna alors vers leurs projets après Poudlard, Scorpius parlant en détail de la formation en potions qu'il voulait poursuivre pendant qu'Albus exposait son souhait de devenir guérisseur.

Secrètement, Scorpius espérait qu'Albus et lui seraient toujours ensemble après avoir quitté Poudlard et qu'ils vivraient tous deux. Ils avaient passé les années précédentes à partager un dortoir et Scorpius était habitué à avoir Albus perpétuellement à ses côtés. Il haussa les épaules, décidant que cette conversation pouvait encore attendre quelques mois.

Albus demanda alors à M. Malefoy comment se passait son travail, s'il aimait Près-au-Lard, et la conversation se tourna vers leurs pères.

« Je pense déménager à Pré-au-Lard bientôt. » annonça M. Potter, et Scorpius remarqua qu'Albus avait l'air légèrement surpris par cette annonce.

« Vraiment ? » répliqua Albus, les sourcils froncés.

Son père hocha la tête. « La maison paraît vide maintenant que les trois d'entre vous êtes à Poudlard. » il expliqua. « De plus, James va certainement voyager pour ses matchs de quidditch et on m'a proposé plus d'heures à Poudlard; c'est logique de commencer à prévoir un déménagement. »

« Mon père pourrait vous aider à trouver un nouvel appartement dans Pré-au-Lard. » suggéra Scorpius, remarquant que son père avait lui aussi l'air étonné par cette nouvelle et pensant que ça serait une bonne excuse pour les encourager à passer du temps ensemble. « Cela fait un moment qu'il habite ici, il pourrait vous conseiller sur les meilleurs endroits où habiter. »

« Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça, » marmonna son père, l'air content de lui pour une raison ou une autre, « je suis sûr que Potter connaît déjà bien son chemin dans Pré-au-Lard. »

M. Potter lui lança un regard de mépris et Scorpius était certain que c'était un avertissement mais il ne savait pas bien pour quoi.

Ils commandèrent d'autres boissons, et, constatant qu'Albus avait l'air mal à l'aise à cause de la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, Scorpius attrapa sa main sous la table pour le rassurer. Il faisait toujours cela quand Albus était nerveux.

Pendant qu'il étreignait la main d'Albus, les joues de celui-ci devenant écarlates, M. Potter eut un sursaut soudain, comme si quelque chose l'avait surpris.

Scorpius et Albus tournèrent la tête mais il sembla regagner son calme rapidement.

« Que se passe-t-il Potter ? » Scorpius entendit son père demander avec un autre de ses sourires narquois.

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard.

Scorpius décida que c'était probablement le bon moment pour une pause aux toilettes. Il se leva de son siège, puis, ayant pitié d'Albus, tira sur ses robes, l'entraînant avec lui, espérant qu'aucun duel ne commencerait pendant leur absence.

* * *

« Au nom de Merlin, à quoi joues-tu ? » Harry bafouilla dès qu'Albus et Scorpius furent hors de portée de voix.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Potter. » répliqua Malefoy, ses grands yeux innocents contredisant son sourire sournois.

« Les commentaires sur les nuits sans sommeil ? La remarque sur le fait que je n'étais pas visible lors du tournoi de quidditch ? L'allusion au fait que je connais très bien mon chemin dans Pré-au-Lard ? Les caresses sous la table ? _Ils vont deviner ! »_

« Il devront bien être au courant un jour. »

« Ouais bah je ne veux pas qu'ils l'apprennent de cette manière ! »

« Désolé de te dire ça Potter mais j'ai le pressentiment que Scorpius à déjà des suspicions et je suis sûr qu'il aidera Albus à faire face aux nouvelles. »

« Ça n'aidera en rien si tu te comportes comme un imbécile ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu préfèrerais Potter ? Que je rougisse, que je batte des cils et que je te tienne la main sous la table ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas de bons arguments. Les insultes et les sourires moqueurs qui lui donnaient toujours envie de jeter des sorts à Malefoy à Poudlard lui donnaient à présent plus envie de… enfin ils lui donnaient toujours envie de lui jeter des sorts, parfois, mais ça lui donnait surtout envie de lui faire bien d'autres choses.

Il se résolut à froncer les sourcils et dire à Malefoy de la fermer mais à la surprise d'Harry, Drago étendit sa main sous la table de manière à ce que leurs mains s'effleurent. Harry dut se rappeler qu'il était toujours en colère contre Malefoy et qu'il était un adulte mature pour éviter de rougir ou de sourire timidement.

« Tu dors chez moi ce soir ? » Malefoy demanda en chuchotant tandis que Scorpius et Albus approchaient de la table.

Harry hocha la tête malgré son irritation. Après tout, c'était la Saint Valentin.

Il savait que si ce qui se passait entre eux allait durer, ils devraient avoir une discussion sérieuse avec leurs enfants et qu'ils seraient probablement tenus de prendre les conseils des deux garçons en matière de communication, mais pour ce soir au moins, Harry était certain que lui et « M. Malefoy » s'entendraient très bien.

* * *

C'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, si vous avez des remarques/commentaires, n'hésitez pas.

Je serais ravie que vous m'envoyiez vos fictions ou des fictions que vous avez aimées à traduire (du français à l'anglais et vice-versa).

WitchDust xx

* * *

J'ai revu les quelques erreurs et ai amélioré certains passages, j'éspère que vous apprécierez.

Merci Léa :)


End file.
